


The Prince in the Tower

by Butterynutjob, zandrov



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles You Slut, Charles is loud during sex, Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrov/pseuds/zandrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>王子埃里克以为自己营救的是一位被困在塔里的公主，但当他发现等着他的实际上是一位王子时，他并不觉得失望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551343) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



**- 本文为Butterynutjob的作品[The Prince in the Tower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2551343)的中译版本-**

 

鉴于这个笨蛋用了铁链而非麻绳来连接钩子，查尔斯以为来人出现在窗口所花的时间还会再长一点儿。

查尔斯半躺在石床上，故意显现出毫不关心的样子看向窗口露头的王子，为此他需要再翻一页假装在读的书。在被叮当作响的铁链分心之前，他本来是真的打算要读这本书的。于是他在翻页之前向窗口投去了轻蔑的一瞥，但他的眼睛背叛了他：它们在这个意外的英俊的男人身上逗留了多于他计划的时间。

“她在哪？”那个笨蛋问。

查尔斯抬起眉毛，仍旧盯着书本：“我告诉过你，笨蛋，这儿没人需要被营救。”

事实上，他真的在十分钟之前说过这样的话，只不过他是用心电感应将这幅画面投射过去的，而且画面上说话的是位公主。

“你把她怎么样了？”这个好看的笨蛋向前走了一步，英气逼人地拔出他的剑。查尔斯翻了翻他的眼睛。

“我让她去休息一会，”查尔斯回答，终于把他的目光从书中抬了起来，直视这位王子——这位方下巴，赤褐色头发的王子——哦他的颧骨可真是——

查尔斯在意识里拼命摇晃着自己。再英俊的外表也没有使这个笨蛋变得聪明些。“我们有个小小的约定，你看，”查尔斯淡定的说，“我每周三和周末来塔里替她，这样一来她就可以去村庄里玩，而我也能找到一个安静的地方读书。”

来人仍是不理解这是怎么一回事：“但我看见她了，她跟我说话了，她说——”他犹豫了。

“她很明确地告诉你她不需要被营救。只是这实际上是我说的。”

王子的剑在它的主人试图理解状况的时候缓缓滑进刀鞘，但它突然又被拔了上来：“你是女巫吗？”

“哦，我的天——”查尔斯长吸一口气，这位王子比他所希望的还要有想象力。他感到有些愤慨：“不，我不是女巫，那是我本人。”查尔斯张开双臂展示着自己的身体，感觉对面王子的目光在他的身上待的时间比预计要长，他有点惊喜。

唔，这倒是很有趣。

查尔斯放下书，缓缓地站了起来，同时谨慎地盯着王子的剑。“其实我也是个王子，我来自威彻斯特。我……有一些能力——”剑又被拔上来，查尔斯紧张地倒退了一步，“——但我不是个女巫，”他快速完成着句子“我这么做不是因为什么恶魔，我只是想逃避压力，王室的义务之类的。”

查尔斯看见另一个男人的眼中闪过并不是特别同情的感情。剑被放下了一点点，查尔斯尽他所能地把无害无害无害投射进那个蠢蛋的思想，希望他能把剑完全收进刀鞘里。过了一会男人终于达成了他的愿望，查尔斯小小地呼出一口气。

男人转过身，走向他进来的窗子，他向外看去：“她离这儿远吗？”

“谁？”

“那位公主。”男人扫视着窗外，就像这样就能从高塔上看见她似的。

“我已经告诉过你了，她不希望被营救，”查尔斯急躁的说，“这就是我跟她第一次见面的经过，你知道，我爬上来救她然后发现她其实挺喜欢这儿，她只是想时不时出去一下，所以我们达成了一个协议。”

“你没有宣布她是你的新娘？”

查尔斯不想解释他的回答可能带来的新一轮疑惑，所以他反问回去：“那是你希望做的吗？”

王子从窗边回身，沉默地注视了一会查尔斯：“我还没想到那一步，”他承认，“我听见一个姑娘被困在高塔里所以我想着——”

“当个英雄？拯救一个面临危险的少女？这让你感觉自己很了不起？”查尔斯无法自抑地用上了轻蔑的口吻。他在过去的几个月中和太多傲慢的王子有过不愉快的交流，即便他来这座塔帮忙顶多算是兼职。难怪瑞雯公主那么想跑出去玩。*

王子看着他，轻轻挑起一边眉毛：“事实上，我是想逃避压力，王室的义务之类的。”他干巴巴地说。查尔斯则因为听见这句引自自己的话而脸红起来。

男人盯着查尔斯烧红的脸颊，脸上隐约浮现出得意的笑，他向前一步伸出手来：“在下埃里克•兰谢尔，基诺沙的王子*。”

这已经是半正式的自我介绍了，所以查尔斯也有礼地回道：“查尔斯•泽维尔，威彻斯特的王子。”埃里克的握手很有力，他的手掌干燥而温暖，带着薄茧。查尔斯感到自己握手的时候心跳在加速。

“那么——”埃里克收回手的同时打量起他们所在的房间来。它宽敞而舒适，有着很多的窗户，可以供人从各个角度向外看，它还有一个巨大的壁炉供人寒冷时使用。石台上有一张大的惊人的床，墙壁上分散着几扇门。“——从基诺沙到这儿是一段长路。在我回去之前，我能不能找个地方——呃”他犹豫了一下。“这座塔有——生活设施吗？”

查尔斯根深蒂固的良好礼仪习惯使他立即接过话来。“当然，浴室就在那扇门后，壁橱里有毛巾，如果你需要淋浴或泡澡的话。”

埃里克的眉毛再一次因为惊讶而抬起来：“这里供应热水？”

查尔斯微笑起来：“我告诉过你，这不是监狱。说实话，我觉得这儿更像个行宫。”

埃里克微笑着回应了他，他微微颔首表达谢意，接着走进了查尔斯指出的那扇门。

**

查尔斯听到浴室传来水声，他知道埃里克正在舒适地淋浴或冲澡，而这是他的提议的功劳。他想象着这位王子全身赤裸，热水冲刷过他的肌肉线条，或者他浸泡在那个大的有些荒谬的浴缸里。这样的想象使查尔斯的喉咙有些发干，所以他给自己倒了一些瑞雯的蜂蜜酒，同时欣赏着太阳慢慢下降的景色。空气很快变得凉爽，于是他计划着要生火。

太阳接触到地平面时，埃里克从浴室出来了，他全身上下只在腰际裹着一条毛巾。查尔斯不得不用额外的精力迫使自己把目光放在男人的脸上，他轻轻地说：“感觉好些了吗？”

“好多了，”埃里克说道，向上伸展着他的手臂。这个动作使得他的毛巾向下滑了半英寸，查尔斯转过头去，快速地啜了一口他的蜂蜜酒。“谢谢你，”埃里克继续说，“鉴于我已经占用了太久你的好意——”

查尔斯在埃里克完成句子之前打断了他：“当然，你不会想重新穿上那些脏衣服。我这儿有些干净的可以借给你，只是它们可能不是很合身。你的身——身体结构和我的不太一样。”查尔斯几乎是吞掉了最后几个字，希望他的脸红是蜂蜜酒造成的，这让他想到——“你想来点蜂蜜酒吗？”他脱口而出。

“蜂蜜酒？十年都没好好喝上一口了*。”埃里克说，他的嘴角微微向上蜷起了一点。查尔斯咧嘴笑了起来，并给埃里克找来了干净衣物。埃里克满不在乎地在他面前扯下那条毛巾，并在屋子中央开始穿衣服，这使得查尔斯匆忙转过身去。

“我们其实也有洗衣机。”查尔斯说，再次转身为埃里克倒蜂蜜酒，试着让自己的心跳声小一点。他没有傻到幻想埃里克对他的吸引力是相互的。

“这真是棒极了，如果你也有烘干机，我想我再过几个小时就可以离开了。”

查尔斯的回身快到他差点握不住玻璃杯：“但现在是晚上！”

埃里克透过紧闭的窗子向外看去：“勉强算是吧。”

“我们没有烘干机，不管怎么说，”查尔斯撒谎了，感觉极度内疚，“我只是很惊讶你愿意在夜里骑马。”

埃里克耸耸肩，查尔斯注意到他的衣服肩膀处太紧了、柔软的纯棉质裤子又在腰际有些太低，这使一片精壮的小腹和几缕姜红色的毛发露了出来。“我以前也在晚上骑过马。另外，我已经叨扰了很久，我不想再麻烦你。”

“一点都没有，”查尔斯强硬地说，“我很高兴有你在这儿陪我。”他递给埃里克一杯蜂蜜酒，又好像被烫到似的在他们手指接触的时候迅速抽回手指。

“……我记得你是来这儿读书的？”过了一会，埃里克沉着地问，喝了一口蜂蜜酒。他看向查尔斯的目光带有某种奇特的情绪，矮一点的男人感到些许温暖和不适。

“我，是的，但是这并不意味着我不……”他慌乱起来。埃里克疏离、冷静的举止和他对美好身体毫不吝惜的展示使查尔斯感到有点兴奋又有点困惑。而且一定是蜂蜜酒的缘故，查尔斯的眼睛不停地在埃里克衣服的下缘和裤子的腰线处徘徊。

“——屋里变凉了，”查尔斯唐突地说，尽管他感到相当温暖。但埃里克身上穿的那两件衣物显然很快就将不足以使他保持温度，而查尔斯实在是不希望埃里克再穿上些什么。“我想我该去生火。”

埃里克点点头，又喝了一口蜂蜜酒。查尔斯有点想读读他的心思，但他不确定是不是真的想知道他即将读到的内容。此外，他还没有告诉埃里克他是一个读心者，这显得有些无礼。

“你这儿还真是一应俱全，”埃里克评论道，环顾着房间角落里的小厨房和石台上巨大的四柱床——查尔斯在他们初见时斜倚的地方。

“是的，我们很幸运，”查尔斯同意道，扒了扒壁炉里的木头，并开始生火。当查尔斯终于对火苗感到满意的时候，他站起来搓了搓手，同时因为埃里克站得离他太近而惊讶地倒吸一口气。

“你都没有回答我的问题。”

查尔斯险些被呛到，他向上看向这个男人。这句话的语气像是在威胁又是像在调情。查尔斯努力压下他的惊慌，解释道：“问题是什么来着？”

“你第一次召唤我的时候，我刚到这附近。你是怎么看着听着都像个公主的？”埃里克站的离他有些太近了，比一只手臂的长度还要近，用他毫无表情的发灰的蓝绿色眼睛研究着查尔斯的脸。

“喔，那个啊。我认为你没有直接询问过，不是吗？”查尔斯知道自己的声调比起平时要不正常的高，他试图沉着地后退一步远离埃里克，但是个高一点的王子紧紧跟着他。查尔斯没来由地想到了捕猎者，他有些发抖，他不知道自己是被吓到了还是被撩拨得兴奋起来。

“我现在在问了。”他的语气在挑逗和恶意间徘徊。

“我是个读心者，”查尔斯试图保持正常的语气，但是后半句话他几乎是用气声在说。他用大大的眼睛盯着埃里克，不知道男人下一步会做些什么。

埃里克看上去惊呆了，而且还是——惊喜的那种？他笑了起来，放开查尔斯，往回走了几步给自己倒了更多蜂蜜酒。“那，我猜你经常在象棋中赢过别人咯？”他随意的说，指了指附近的象棋盘。

由于埃里克离的远了点，即便他对这个事实有一点点失望，查尔斯还是觉得自己的呼吸终于顺畅了一些。“才不！我不会在下棋的时候用我的能力，这是作弊。”

埃里克在啜饮下一口蜂蜜酒的时候真诚地思考了一会：“如果你不用它来作弊，那么读心能力还会有什么好处？”

“唔，你可以替你疲劳的朋友演几场‘高塔被困少女’的戏码，”查尔斯说道。他不知道为什么自己要因为不做坏事而进行自我辩护，但是埃里克成功地惹得他有些恼怒。

“啊，是的。那么，那位公主，”埃里克思考了一会，“她美丽吗？”

查尔斯耸耸肩：“我想是吧，如果你喜欢那一型的。”

现在埃里克显然被逗乐了，“那一型是哪一型？”

“女性。”查尔斯说，盯着另一个男人的眼睛。

有那么一刻空气中好像形成了某种奇特的张力，埃里克的脸上极快的闪过一丝震惊，但他很快又显现出平时的不动声色。埃里克喝完了他那杯蜂蜜酒。

“所以那不是你的类型？”

查尔斯觉得自己刚刚进行了一场赌博，而且他输了。“并不尽然，她是我很好的朋友，像是个妹妹。”管他呢，查尔斯在埃里克再一次碰到蜂蜜酒壶之前抢过了它，然后给自己倒了满满一杯。他已经给了埃里克充分的暗示，但是埃里克完全没有领会。查尔斯不想浪费更多的精力试图让自己保持迷人——或清醒。

但那个男人还站在那儿，即便不再试图获取好感，查尔斯也没打算把他踢出去。“你想下棋吗？我不作弊。”

埃里克给了他一个神秘莫测的表情，然后微笑了起来：“好，我们下棋。”

**

几盘棋和最后半壶蜂蜜酒过后，两个人都呈现微醺状态。查尔斯发现埃里克有一种朴实而顽劣的幽默感，而埃里克发现查尔斯在兴奋起来的时候根本坐不住——这不能怪查尔斯，只是他已经很久没有说服过任何人跟他下象棋了。当他极富热情地发表关于象棋策略的见解时，他在椅子上兴奋地上蹿下跳、并做出一些夸张而不受约束的手势。查尔斯的脸颊和耳廓都呈现出熟透的粉色，同时由于被他自己啮咬了太多次，他的嘴唇简直红的不正常。而作为对比，埃里克很冷静的坐在他的椅子里，只在移动棋子的时候动一动，他看向查尔斯的表情在被逗乐和惹恼间游移。

他们每人各赢过一次，而第三盘是和局，这时查尔斯大声问道：“为什么你在锚钩上系铁链？麻绳不是更好吗。”

埃里克笑了起来：“你不是唯一一个有特殊能力的，我的朋友。”他的铁链（不带锚钩，谢天谢地）开始在半空中绕着查尔斯画圈，而后优雅的绕回他的椅子旁。

查尔斯的眼睛惊讶的睁大了：“埃里克！你是女巫吗？”

埃里克笑的更加明显：“是的，查尔斯，我是个丑老太婆伪装成的年轻王子。”

“那也许会让这事儿不那么尴尬，关于——”查尔斯在说出睡觉安排这个词之前猛地停了下来，然后他想起：“有点晚了，”他的声音听起来有些突兀，“我们大概应该……”

“是的，我们应该……”埃里克同意道。不只自己一个人在脸红的事实使查尔斯很有一些胜利感。房间里的大象——只有一张床——已经存在了一整晚，鉴于地面的材质是凹凸不平的、寒冷且不可饶恕的石头，睡在上面甚至还不如睡到室外。

查尔斯努力保持平稳的声音，他说：“这儿只有一张床，但你可以看到，它挺大的——足够咱们两个都睡在上面。

埃里克看上去像是他还想说些什么，但他仅仅是点了点头。于是查尔斯检查了一下壁炉，接着他吹熄了蜡烛、径自和衣蜷缩在了床上。过了一会，他感到身下的床垫被埃里克的重量压了下去，接着，被子的另一端被轻轻拉了起来，然后他看到埃里克躺了进来。  
查尔斯有些呼吸困难，他仰躺着，想到黑暗中躺在自己身边的英俊男人，对方实在太近了，以至于查尔斯甚至伸手就可以碰到他。查尔斯的心剧烈地跳着，他迫切地想要抚摸自己，但过近的距离让他不敢轻举妄动。

他听见埃里克轻轻起身，然后屏住了呼吸，但看起来那个男人只是想换个更舒服的姿势。尽管查尔斯在床的另一边忍不住的胡思乱想着，舒适温暖的被窝和过多的蜂蜜酒还是很快就让他的意识变得模糊起来。当手上传来一阵触感的时候，他几乎已经睡着了。

查尔斯一下子就清醒了过来，他的眼睛在黑暗中大大地睁着。埃里克的手正在被子下方触摸着自己的手，尽管只是两根手指在触碰，但那是刻意的，不是吗？另一个男人的手指没有移走。过了两分钟——那简直像是有一个世纪那么长——查尔斯想着管他呢，然后小心翼翼地把自己的手掌叠在了埃里克的手上，床的另一边传来的呼吸节奏立刻变了。查尔斯的手极谨慎地覆在对方的腕管处，他感觉到自己碰到对方的那一小块皮肤无比的炽热。

“查尔斯，”埃里克的声音意外的镇定，瞬间充满了黑暗的屋子，“你在做什么？”

查尔斯像被烫到了一样猛地收回了手，他不知道要说些什么，所以他选择了沉默。他的脸烧了起来，他不得不为昏暗的光线感到庆幸，因为他现在实在不希望看见埃里克的眼睛。

“等等，”埃里克说，他的嗓音温柔下来，“我——我不是那个意思。”他把脸转向查尔斯，在被子下伸出一只手握住查尔斯的胳膊。

然而查尔斯在这个晚上已经感受到过太多次拒绝了，此外，由于在黑夜中看不见埃里克那天杀的英俊容貌和性感身材，此刻他可以表现出无动于衷的样子。他翻了个身，离开了埃里克：“我的错，”他把脸埋在枕头里低声说，“我刚刚——在做梦，我以为你是别的什么人。”

埃里克没有动。查尔斯小心翼翼地呼吸着，想知道男人会不会再说些或做些什么。大约一分钟之后，他的耐心有了回报。

“我不相信你。”

这是极低的耳语，但紧接着，埃里克压上了查尔斯的后背。查尔斯的呼吸剧烈起来，埃里克近乎粗鲁地单手揽过查尔斯的头，又用另一条胳臂锁住对方的腰。他的身体和查尔斯的完美地贴合在一起，包括埃里克的勃起紧紧抵住查尔斯。

“我能感觉到你的——”查尔斯呛住了。他感到自己的心脏在猛烈地跳动，他的下体也开始有反应。他的吐息粗重起来，当埃里克轻轻稳住他的脖颈时，他呜咽了起来。

埃里克的左手开始抚摸查尔斯的胸廓，这让后者忍不住战栗起来。埃里克立刻停了下来。“我是不是——”他犹豫了，“你希望我停下来吗？”

查尔斯立刻明白，埃里克大概以为他是在逼迫自己。“不！我很喜——那感觉很棒。”他磕磕绊绊地完成了句子。

埃里克看上去放松了一点，但并不全然：“我可以——你会亲我吗？”

查尔斯不得不翻过身来，尽管这让他感到自己有些笨拙。当他们隔着布料摩擦彼此的时候，两个人都重重的吸了一口气，查尔斯侧身躺了下来，把脸转向埃里克。

房间暗得使查尔斯找不到对方的嘴唇在哪里，所以他第一个鼓足勇气的吻落在了埃里克的脸颊上。埃里克轻轻移动了一下，使他们双唇相接。查尔斯感到唇部传来一阵试探性的舔舐，于是他轻轻张开自己的嘴回应着对方——这个吻最终结束于查尔斯摆动起自己的胯骨，试图在两人的下身间制造出摩擦力的时候。

“我从来没有——做过这些，”查尔斯气喘吁吁的承认道，“如果我很生疏，那很报歉。”

埃里克把查尔斯拉得更近了一些，他们的腿盘绕在一起。“我也没有过，我大概也很生疏。”他用鼻子蹭了蹭查尔斯的脖子，然后小心地啮咬了一下。

查尔斯发出了一声类似啜泣的声音。“再做一次。”他乞求道。

埃里克用温热的气息为接下来的吸吮做了小小的铺垫。查尔斯伸出左臂，在埃里克的上衣下缘处蜷起手指。当他再一次感到埃里克的牙齿和胡须抵上他脖颈上脆弱的皮肤时，他弓起了后背，并发出了令人难堪的大声的呻吟。

“让它消失，”查尔斯迫切地说，拉拽着埃里克的上衣。在一个占有式的、下流的深吻后，埃里克利落的扯去了他身上那件过小的上衣。查尔斯不停地抚摸着男人光裸的胸膛和精壮的下腹，他的拇指覆上埃里克的乳头，而作为回报，男人发出了低沉的呻吟。

“现在到你，”埃里克要求道，拉起查尔斯的衬衣，它被卡在了查尔斯的肩膀处。查尔斯急躁地挣扎了一番，迫切地想要继续抚摸埃里克，但是埃里克发出了一声货真价实的低吼，并将二人赤裸的胸膛抵在一起，啃咬着查尔斯的肩颈。

“埃里克。”查尔斯的乞求带上了哭腔，但他的鼻息又显示出了他此刻的愉悦。埃里克终于仁慈地帮查尔斯脱去了上衣。查尔斯于是得意洋洋地把埃里克正面按在床上，并爬到了男人上方，用自己的胯骨摩擦着男人的。埃里克把大手放在查尔斯的屁股上，几根长长的手指滑入了腰带。他挤压着他的大手，并不急于包裹住手下的软肉。埃里克拉下了查尔斯的裤子，但由于没有解开扣子，它卡在了查尔斯的勃起上。

查尔斯意识到了问题所在，但鉴于他正用一只手撑在埃里克上方，他无法自己解开裤子。“你得把它们解开。”他对埃里克说，现在他的声音听上去完全哑了。

埃里克在抚上查尔斯的腹部和胸膛的时候低低地吐息着，并故意多花了些时间来解开裤子。查尔斯不安的扭动起来，不停地用自己涨得发疼的阴茎摩擦埃里克的。最终，埃里克缓慢地解开了查尔斯的裤子并褪下了它们，查尔斯的勃起弹入了凉爽的空气中。

当埃里克试探性地用手环住他的阴茎时，查尔斯大声地呻吟出来。埃里克的手很干燥，但他并没有用力，那不像有意要给对方快感，而更像是一种带着好奇和赞赏的动作。“我可以——看看你的吗？”查尔斯有些羞怯地说。由于太专心手下的动作，埃里克并没有注意到这个提问，于是查尔斯深吸一口气，翻身滚了下来，接着，他拉着埃里克，使后者骑在了自己上方。查尔斯的急切，和他不停发出的、不受控制的呜咽和呻吟使埃里克微笑起来。

“你很大声，”埃里克指出。查尔斯怯怯地停下了他急切地想要解开埃里克裤子的手指，他不知道自己是要表现出生气、难堪还是抱歉。“这很好，”埃里克继续说道，他倾身下去，在查尔斯的下颌上留下了一连串的吻。“我很喜欢它，”他喃喃地说，“非常非常喜欢。”

于是查尔斯终于把埃里克的阴茎从裤子中解放了出来——然后他倒吸了一口凉气，下意识地想要闭上嘴巴，但对方性器的尺寸没办法保持安静。“好大，”他艰难地低语道，试探性地用自己的手掌环上男人的阴茎，但很快他有了一个更好的主意，他开始用手同时环着两个人的坚硬。查尔斯感到埃里克炽热的坚硬的柱体抵住自己的，于是他呻吟起来，完全忘记了试图保持安静的事。他舔舔自己的手心——两只手的手心——然后继续裹着二人身下的两根炽热。

“操，查尔斯。”埃里克从喉咙间挤出一声低吼，身下的触感太过强烈，以至于他从齿缝中发出嘶嘶声。查尔斯看着埃里克在他上方的脸，即使那几乎在黑暗中看不见，他仍能辨认出男人微张的双唇，和在他的手摩擦他们的性器时，男人眉毛间的沟壑。

“我快要——”埃里克在他到达高潮前深吸一口气，炽热的白灼喷溅在二人中间。埃里克伏在查尔斯上方，稍稍滑向身侧，他移开查尔斯的手，接着开始用手抚动查尔斯的阴茎，尽管他还在高潮的余韵中喘息，这使得查尔斯更高声地呻吟起来。

查尔斯用拳头抵住自己的嘴，试图抑制住自己的声音——老天，埃里克的手在他的阴茎上的触感实在太他妈的好。埃里克强硬地拉开了查尔斯的拳头，当他低语时，他的嘴唇轻轻擦过查尔斯的耳廓：“别忍着，我想听听你。”

查尔斯发出了一声从各种层面上来说都极为不雅的吟叫，随着高潮的临近，他的声音开始不受控制地更高。当他最终释放的时候，他发出了一声极长的、渴求的哭泣，紧接着，由于感到难堪，他把自己的脸埋进了埃里克的肩窝处。

“这太他妈的性感了。”埃里克好心地告知他，并轻轻吻着身下的人的太阳穴。在他轻轻笑出声的时候，他感到另一位王子的脸在他的肩膀上埋的更深了。

**

由于两个人在被窝里抱成一团，那看上去简直就像一个人。而他们似乎从未想到过有另外一个谁会在这么早就跳到床上来。

“早安查尔斯，”瑞雯公主倒向床上的同时像唱歌一样念道，接着她伸出一只胳臂和一条腿，紧紧把被子卷搂在怀里，“要起晚了，你这个懒家伙。”她温柔地斥责道。

由于被迫接收了瑞雯的肢体亲近，埃里克不得不从被子里探出头来，转向那个烦人的噪音源。“查尔斯在忙，走开。”他说道。

瑞雯尖叫一声跳下了床，像是被什么烫到了一样：“你他妈是谁？你在我的床上干什么？”

“呃——那大概是——我？”查尔斯说，揉着眼睛试图让自己清醒起来，“瑞雯，这位是埃里克。”他觉得自己应该再说点什么，但这样的介绍已经看上去多余了，鉴于埃里克仍在从背后抱着他，而且一点也没有放他走的意思。

“噢。”瑞雯看上去稍稍平静了一些，但好景不长。“唔，那你起码应该在门把手上套个袜子或什么的！*你都没有告诉过我你在和谁约会，”她抱怨道，听起来有些受伤。

查尔斯和埃里克对视了一下。“呃，我们昨天刚刚遇到，”埃里克说，当他意识到查尔斯的脸红表明后者不打算对此发表任何解释。

瑞雯惊讶地吸了一口气，她看看这个，又看看那个，接着她放松下来。“查尔斯，你这个小色鬼，”她用赞赏的语气评价道，“那么，你们大概都饿了，需要我叫安琪儿给你们准备早饭吗？”

“你们这儿有仆人？”埃里克说，在伸懒腰的同时表达出了震惊。

查尔斯得意地笑道：“我告诉过你，这里更像个行宫。”

**

一小时过后，三个人都坐在了餐桌旁，享受着美味的鸡蛋、面包、起司早餐过后安琪儿为他们准备的茶。查尔斯发现自己突然不好意思和埃里克说些什么。尽管埃里克在早餐期间一直对他彬彬有礼，他从查尔斯起床之后就一直避免着眼神交流。不言而喻的事情使查尔斯感到胃像是被谁攥住了：他明白自己没资格从这个男人那里期待什么，但他还是想要了解他、接近他……埃里克明显和自己不同的态度使查尔斯感到伤心，尽管查尔斯并未对此报什么希望。

在谈话中间终于出现了间歇、三个人不约而同的开始喝茶时，埃里克接下来的发言使查尔斯更加确定了自己的预感：“我很快就该走了。”

查尔斯感到自己五脏六腑都被打了结，但他还是微笑起来，试着看上去不像他心里那么难过。

“你的衣服正好干了，”瑞雯快活地说，丝毫没有注意到谈话中的异样。“我早上看到洗完了，就把它们放到了烘干机里。”

“我以为你没有烘干机。”埃里克说，他转向了查尔斯，而后者正刻意望着埃里克以外的方位。

瑞雯终于感觉到查尔斯和埃里克的紧张。“我要去……呃。”她说着消失在门口。

查尔斯突兀的站了起来，开始收拾桌子。他感觉自己已经紧张到不能继续坐下去。“这很有趣，”他轻轻地说道，“不过我以为你要试着营救其他的哪位公主呢。有谣言说白皇后手里可能扣押着一位年轻的女士，你知道。”

埃里克没有回答，他只是安静地研究着查尔斯的表情。

“除非你想直接回家？”查尔斯说，他自己都可以听出自己的紧张来。“我知道王室生活很——唔！”

查尔斯的声音被埃里克粗暴的吻切断了，这个高个子的男人突然站起来抱住了查尔斯，并开始亲吻他。一分钟过后，埃里克结束了这个吻，他望进了查尔斯的眼睛，试图寻找着什么。查尔斯几乎要没有办法控制自己——他想到埃里克会离开，于是他的眼睛变得湿润。

“当我昨天第一次到这里时，你叫我笨蛋，”埃里克喃喃地说，伸出一根手指摩挲着查尔斯的嘴唇，就像不可置信于那颜色一般。“现在谁是个笨蛋了？”

“我不懂你的意思……”查尔斯说，尽管他意识到表现出无知并不能帮助他摆脱“笨蛋”的头衔。

埃里克对矮一点儿的男人笑起来，这甚至牵动了他眼角的小小纹路。“跟我走，”他说，“直到我给你买一匹马之前，咱们两个可以共乘一匹。”

“去基诺沙？”查尔斯说。

“最后会去。但现在我想……去旅行，去探险。如果你愿意陪我，我会感到很荣幸。”

查尔斯从未想过离开他生长的土地去旅行。他以为自己适合伏案读书，但另一方面，他的心脏因为埃里克的请求而雀跃着。

“我怕瑞雯会……”查尔斯反抗的声音弱下去。

“瑞雯不会有问题的，”瑞雯说，从她原先在走廊偷听的地方大摇大摆、毫不羞涩地走进了房间，“仆人们会在我离开的时候把塔管理的很好，傻瓜。”

“我以前从没旅行过，”查尔斯有点儿不好意思地承认道，“我们住在哪？”

埃里克耸耸肩。“通常是旅馆，但我也有露营设备。露营是个很棒的选择因为……”他傻笑起来，“——你可以随便发出噪音来。”

查尔斯的脸瞬间因为埃里克的戏弄而再一次烧起来，但幸运的是瑞雯看起来并没有注意到这段叙述中任何不对劲的地方。

“那就这样了，”查尔斯轻快地说，随着他继续思考这个提议，他变得越来越喜欢它。“是的。是的。我会和你走，埃里克，但是——不许营救别的什么公主了，好吗？”

“成交。”埃里克说着，亲了亲另一位王子。

——END——

 

自此，查查•D•路飞 与 万•蠢萌•磁王 共同踏上了险象环生、壮丽瑰奇的大航海之旅】误，The ~ End ~

 

译注：

1\. 老万的原话是：“I'm Erik Lehnsherr, prince of Genosha.”

多么的稳重又酷炫！！简直像是“Thor of Asgard. ”可是我就是翻不出来QAQ

2.以防有GN没有注意到，查查替代的公主是Raven。

3.老万原话"Mead? I haven't had a real sip in ten years. "

4.门把手上套袜子=系领带


End file.
